Little Lamb
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Natalie Wood song. Tohru's alone in the cabin she now shares with Kyo. It's been so long since she's been in town. She doesn't remember little things about herself - for example, her age. Now she sings to her birthday presents that remind her of home.


**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**This song is from the 1961 movie **_**Gypsy**_**. Natalie Wood was the singer. When I first heard it, the song already kinda reminded me of Fruits Basket (you'll see why). Now, I'm making a songfic of it! MY ELEVENTH! …Not as special as my tenth (a KH Christmas fanfic) but whatever. Here it is!**

**By the way, I didn't plan on using the below format for this…I just thought it would be better for the way I'm putting down the song…**

Tohru Honda sat in a room. It wasn't a room in a house built in a town, where people were. It was a room in a log cabin built in the mountains. Kyo Sohma had taken her away. The orange-haired male, released from the terrible curse of the cat of the Zodiac, decided that they should go live away from the people that may not accept them because of how different they were.

They used to inhabit a home in the property of the Sohma family. The two lived with Yuki, the gray-haired boy released from the rat's curse, and Shigure, the black-haired former dog of the Zodiac, just far enough into the woods. They lived just far enough into the woods so that, after a while, the wilderness grew on them.

Since the curse had been broken, Kyo had wanted to take Tohru away. He'd had enough of people: they pissed him off. Tohru didn't want to disappoint her beau, so she went with him to the mountains that he knew. They now lived in the mountains in which Kyo spent four months after Tohru's mother's fatal accident – and they were happy.

In fact, they were so happy that they had been there for _years_. Neither of them knew what year it was whenever a new one rolled around. It was a miracle they even knew when their birthdays took place, let alone the new year!

So here sat Tohru in a red-sheeted bed. Outside, it was windy. That's all she could figure out: her birthday was some time during the blustery autumn.

Kyo knew that his love would be homesick. After a couple of years in the wilderness, he had given her a few presents that would make her feel a bit better: a lamb, to remind her of the Sohmas; a bear, to revive her determination and strength; a hen, to remind her of her mother; a cat, to make sure she didn't forget about him; and a fish, to remind her of her friends.

Around Tohru sat these toy animals. As Kyo left her alone for a few minutes to go train in the wilderness, she opened her mouth. A melody, decorated with words, came out and traveled to the inanimate ears of the gifts.

"_Little Lamb,"  
_ she sang, running her finger along the faux white fur.  
"_Little Lamb,"_  
she repeated as her brown hair fell from behind her ear.  
"_My birthday is here at last."  
_Tohru smiled to herself.  
_"Little Lamb, Little Lamb,"_  
the woman cooed,  
_"a birthday goes by so fast."_

She turned her head toward the brown bear that was placed beside her.  
_"Little bear, little bear,"  
_she called softly.  
_"You sit on my right – right there."  
_Her hair swayed over one shoulder, covered in pink fabric, as she glanced at the white and red hen on her nightstand.  
_"Little hen, little hen,"  
_she sang softly,  
"_What game should we play and when?"  
_A smile came across her face as she giggled.

Tohru picked up the orange cat from its position on her lap. It stared up at her with a solemn expression.  
_"Little cat,"  
_Tohru crooned, singing in a higher tone,  
_"little cat! Oh why do you look so blue?"  
_Her smile grew bigger as the song continued.  
_"Did somebody paint you"-  
_a laugh came through her lips -  
_"like that? Or is it your birthday too?"_

Around her neck was a pendant in the shape of a yellow fish.  
_"Little fish,"  
_she sang to the necklace,  
_"little fish."  
_Her head tilt up to glance around the room. A sigh escaped her lips.  
_"Do you think I'll get my wish?"  
_Tohru asked the jewelry. She picked up the lamb toy and hugged it tight. She missed home. She missed the Sohmas and her friends. There was one other thing she longed for.  
_"Little Lamb, Little Lamb,"  
_Tohru began,  
"_I wonder how old I am…"  
_She didn't know. But she sure wanted to. How many years had it been?  
_"I wonder how old I am,"  
_the birthday girl repeated,  
_"Little Lamb?"  
_Tohru sang, as if the inanimate toy knew the answer. A tear fell down her cheeks. When was her question going to be answered?

**Well, that was weird…and maybe a little crappy. Another thing that's weird is this: this is the first songfic I've written that hasn't needed the music to be playing while I write. WEIRD! Thanks for reading!**

**R/R**


End file.
